


50

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2013, Challenge Table, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Advent Challenge Table for my Stargate fics</p>
            </blockquote>





	50

This year I decided to a second Advent Challenge table, with a prompt list of my own, since I couldn't do [the toy challenge table](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1112757) completely in the "Old School" style, and that was something I had already decided to strive towards. So, the stories on this table I decided to do on "Old School" mode, writing in 1-2 fandoms and writing each story on the day it was to be posted.

For my fandoms, I chose SG1 and SGA, as they are so closely linked, and I compiled a random table of prompts. ~~Most~~ all of these fics also fulfill a square on my [52 Challenge table](http://archiveofourown.org/works/918425) for double the tabling fun! :D (Not that kind of tabling).

So, each box has the Advent Challenge prompt, and links to the relevant fic. Each fic will have its own characters, warnings, and etc, so be forewarned. Daniel gets hurt, Rodney whines, Sam and Janet cuddle… you get the idea. ;) Enjoy!

1\. [Together](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1067352)

| 

2\. [Dancing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1068397)

| 

3\. [Coming Home](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1069536)

| 

4\. [Unseasonably Warm Weather](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1070855)

| 

5\. [Yellow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1072236)  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
6\. [Cooking Christmas Dinner](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1073383)

| 

7\. [Black Ice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1075645)

| 

8\. [Slipping on the Ice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1076111)

| 

9\. [Mistletoe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1077353)

| 

10\. [Sugar](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1078757)  
  
11\. [Spice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1079840)

| 

12\. [Worst Christmas Tree Ever](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1080997)

| 

13\. [Living Snowman](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1082193)

| 

14\. [Perfect Present](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1082876)

| 

15\. [First Time Caroling](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1085650)  
  
16\. ["Christmas is a holiday that persecutes the lonely, the frayed, and the rejected." - Jimmy Cannon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1086490)

| 

17\. [Warmth](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1087986)

| 

18\. [Lost](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1089338)

| 

19\. [Christmas Tree](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1090661)

| 

20\. [Christmas Date](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1092603)  
  
21\. [Fights](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1094082)

| 

22\. [Chill](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1097696)

| 

23\. [Kiss](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1099526)

| 

24\. [Shoveling Snow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1100985)

| 

25\. [Christmas Day](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1104510)


End file.
